Even a Dead Rose Means Something
by JRutherford
Summary: Drew hurts May's feelings, then gives her a little gift


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any characters.**

Hi there. I kind of don't really feel that encouraged to write, but I'll do it anyway.

Just for you.

Enjoy.

A ray of light beamed through the window. It bounced of the mirror into May's eyes. May shielded her eyes with her arm until the light went away. She continues to brush her soft brown locks. She tied her bandanna around her head, put on her fanny pack and headed out the door.

She had barley walked out the door when she saw something on her door step. It was a bright red rose. May picked t up and smiled at it. She went to her room and put the rose in a vase with other roses that she found on her door step. So far there were nine red roses in the vase. She put in the next rose and then there were ten. She looked at them and smiled.

May's brother, Max walked in, with a cookie in his hand. He noticed there was an extra one in the vase. "Another gift from him?" he asked.

May smiled and nodded at him.

Max took a bite of his cookie. "Drew is such a weenie," he remarked. Then he walked away.

May looked at her flowers and smiled. He may be a weenie, but he was her weenie.

She gave one last smile to her roses and walked out the front door. Max came running to her.

"May wait!"

May turned around as Max stopped in front of her. "You were supposed to take me to get my first Pokémon today, remember?" Max said, clenching his fists. Today was the most important day of his life for him. He was finally able to get his first Pokémon and he wasn't going to miss it for the world.

"Oh, that's right. Sorry, Max, I forgot," May answered.

"But, we're still going to go today, right?" Max pleaded with his eyes. How could May say no to that?

"Yeah. Let's go. I'll help you catch one," she said with a smile.

They headed out into the woods in search of Pokémon. They didn't find any. They went deeper inside. It became dark and May wasn't able to see much. She got freaked out when she felt a hand grab her arm. A chill went down her spine.

"Max? Is that you?" she squeaked.

"I'm in front of you, May," Max responded dully.

May spun around and screamed. She shook her arm away from whatever was grabbing her. She was ready to take out her Blaziken. Sunlight hit the figure that had grabbed May's arm. The figure had shiny green hair and green eyes.

"D-drew?" May asked.

Drew flipped his hair. "Hm. Who else would it be?"

May put her hands on her hips. "Well, it could've been Max or a Pokémon or something. I just didn't expect to see you here," she answered.

"Yeah, well, I'm here with my sister," Drew said, a light blush coming on his face.

"No way! You have a sister!" May squealed.

"Yeah, she's about the same age as Max," he said with his eyes closed. A little girl ran up to Drew.

"Drew! What about my Pokémon?" she whined.

"Oh, right. May this is my little sis, Randi," Drew said pointing at the little girl behind him.

The girl had light green eyes like drew, and the same emerald green hair color. Her hair was long but short. Went down to her shoulders. She wore a plain red long sleeve shirt and a white skirt similar to May's. She wore black tights under the skirt. She had a necklace around her neck that had a charm shaped like a rose.

May looked at Drew. "I'm guessing that roses run in the family," she whispered teasingly.

Drew half closed his eyes. I light blush came upon his face. "You talk too much," he whispered back.

Max stared at Randi. He gulped. _Wow, she's pretty,_ he thought.

"May held out her hand. "Hi there. I'm May," she said.

Randi took her hand and smiled. Then she let go. "So you're the girl Drew keeps talking about," Randi said. Drew felt a drop of sweat drip down his head.

May looked surprised. "He talks about me?" she asked pointing to herself.

Drew began to blush and he waved his arms to keep her from talking. That didn't seem to stop Randi. "Oh, yeah all the time! He talks about how you're a good rival, and how well you trained your Pokémon and stuff like that," Randi laughed.

May felt her cheeks becoming a little warm. Drew looked at Randi in horror. "And," Randi said.

_Oh, no there's more? _Drew thought.

"You're the only girl that Drew sends his roses to," Randi said with a big grin on her face.

May and Drew looked at Randi in horror. May looked at Drew. "Is, is that true?" she asked softly.

Drew blushed a little. He could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment. He quickly caught his cool. He flipped his hair with his hand, as he always did. "They're for Beautifly, of course," he said.

"So those roses…are for Beautifly?" she asked as her face filled with disappointment.

"Well, of course," Drew said. He turned to Randi. "Come on, let's go get you a Pokémon." And with that, he walked away with Randi.

"Bye, Drew," May said so quietly, no one heard her.

Max looked at May and saw the disappointment in her face. "Come on, May. Let's go get my Pokémon. Besides, that Drew is a weenie," Max said, tugging at her arm.

"Yeah sure," May said, looking back.

It took forever, but May finally caught Max his first Pokémon. It was a Ralts. Max was overwhelmed. He ran home to show his parents. May stayed behind and sat on a bench, watching the sunset.

She saw a shadow next to her. She turned around and saw Drew sitting next to her. "What do you want Drew?" May asked staring back at the sunset.

"I'm sorry," he said.

May turned and looked at him with a surprised look on her face. "You're sorry?" she asked.

"Randi wasn't lying. I did give you those roses. Not Beautifly." Drew handed her a rose. "Sorry it's dead. I've had it for a really long time. It was the first rose Roselia found for me. I've been saving it for someone special. I guess now that it's dead, it doesn't really mean anything."

May looked at the dead rose in her hands. It was black and all dried up. She looked at him and smiled. "Even a dead rose means something."


End file.
